The Life of Kurt and Blaine
by dollfaceteeth
Summary: Blaine is sure to punish Kurt for his misbehaviour and swearing. Rated for spanking. KurtxBlaine Top Blaine for now 18 for a reason


**AU Disclaimer I do not own Glee. **

**This is for adults only, 18+ additionally all characters in this fiction are all 18+ **

**If you don't like this type of story don't read it. **

**- I hope to make this into a little story, ****hopefully with more plot if anyone reads it. **

Kurt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he felt wretched, Blaine watched from the couch, legs apart a stern expression on his face. "We both know what

you need." He said, voice firm, "The quicker you accept that the quicker it will be over." Kurt nodded but didn't say anything. Eventually he turned towards Blaine,

red faced, "Please." He paused, and cleared his throat, "please, will you spank me?" he looked to the ground. "What for Kurt?" Blaine asked, refusing to soften his

voice, the submissive boy shivered, "For misbehaving and swearing." He answered back softly. Blaine nodded, "Right, now ask me properly, if you don't this time I

will spank you with the slipper", Kurt gasped, a hand going to his mouth, "I'm sorry." He started, but Blaine waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, "Now Kurt".

The boy nodded, "Please, Sir will you punish me for my misbehaviour and swearing by giving me a bare bottomed spanking?" Blaine nodded, "Yes I will, you have

been needing a spanking for sometime young man, I was tempted to take you over my knee in that shop" Kurt shook his head, but Blaine continued, "I will not

have this type of behaviour, take off your trousers and pull down your pants." Kurt's hands flew to his zip but he froze, not wanting the pain which would be soon

inflicted to happen. "Now" Blain said with a small smack to Kurt's bottom. He jumped and undid his trousers before removing them completely and folding them.

Gingerly he started to pull down his pants, "Leave them at your knees" Blaine instructed and Kurt did so.

* * *

Kurt's face flushed once again as Blaine circled him, before walking out of the living room, "follow me" he said leaving Kurt to shuffle with his pants round his

knees. Blaine led them to the bedroom, "go get the brush" he said sitting on the chair used for Kurt's dressing table. When Kurt didn't move Blaine landed two

strong smacks onto Kurt's naked cheeks hurry him along.

* * *

Kurt returned with the wooden hairbrush, slowly he gave it to Blaine. "Over my knee" Blaine said voice like steel, "It's time someone took you in hand", Kurt

lowered himself over his boyfriend's knees gasping slightly when Blaine moved him forward and lifting his leg making Kurt's pale bottom highly raised ready for its

spanking.

* * *

Blaine ran his hand all over Kurt's bottom, making it hyper sensitive, "Do you need me to spank this bottom?" Blaine asked, "Do I need to take you over my knee

to get you to behave?", the hand stopped touching his bum and Kurt held is breath, "You're just a naughty little boy who needs someone to smack his naughty

little bum aren't you?" Blaine hissed. A smack landed on Kurt's right cheek, making his cry out, "answer me" Blaine said. "Yes sir, yes" Kurt replied as Blaine lay

spank after spank on his naked cheeks, "I am a naughty little boy who needs you to spank my naught bare bottom." Tears had started coming out of Kurt's eyes

now. "Good" Blaine replied, "Because that is just what you are going to get".

* * *

Kurt's bottom was a light pink, not nearly punished enough, picking up the brush Blaine tapped it against Kurt's left cheek letting him know the change. A solid

thwack followed as Blaine began to pepper Kurt's little naked bottom with stinging swats, focusing just on the left cheek spanking the whole cheek from the fleshly

middle to the soft under curve where the thigh meets the bum, causing Kurt to moan at the pain. "Please" he begged, "I'm sorry" Blaine ignored the boys pleas

and started to spank the right cheek, making sure to flick his wrist to gain an extra sting that had Kurt howling. Tears ran down Kurt's face and landed on the

carpet beneath him.

* * *

It was a unique position, to be over someone's knee, vulnerable and open to what ever they might dish out. Kurt let out another loud sob as Blaine caught the

sensitive under curve of his right cheek and lit into it, turning the once Lilly white skin a flush pink.

Blaine tossed the hairbrush onto the floor and paused hand on Kurt's bottom, stroking the flesh. "That," He paused, "Is the first part of your punishment". Kurt

nodded even though he was still ass up over his boyfriend's knee. "You are going to go and face the corner and sit on the naughty stool." Kurt groaned, which

prompted Blaine to land four more smacks to Kurt's thighs. "You will behave" He commanded. Kurt sobbed and lay boneless over the dominants lap.

With gentleness not present moments ago Blaine picked up Kurt, and stood him in front of him. His naughty boyfriend's face was red and blotchy, covered in tears.

Blaine reached out a hand and tucked Kurt's hair behind his ear. "Come here" He said, his voice soft and a slight smile graced his face. Kurt flung himself at his

boyfriend, sitting in his lap, the hand which had been ago causing him anguish now rubbed his bottom. Blaine once more picked Kurt up only this time placed him

on his hip, one hand under the freshly spanked bottom, the over on Kurt's back.

* * *

"Come now" He spoke, "Time to cuddle more later, now you must sit on your naughty stool and think about how you feel and what you will do next time to avoid

sitting there again." Kurt whined slightly, but Blaine's ever present hand on his bottom had him from protesting too much.

The naught stool was a device Kurt hated, it was something Blaine had made specially, wooden it was 3 foot tall, the seat was covered in sandpaper, which hurt on

a none spanked bottom, Kurt didn't want to try it on a spanked one. But the worst thing about the naught stool, was the thing which poked out of it, a 6 inch

probe, made to keep the punished really remorseful.

* * *

Kurt felt a oiled finger at his entrance and forced himself to relax, Blaine entered his submissive with one finger, then two before scissoring them making Kurt moan

wantonly, with a small laugh Blaine removed his figures, "this isn't a reward sweetheart" he smacked Kurt's bum as he put him down, "go make the naughty stool

ready" he said and walked out of the room.

* * *

With a sigh Kurt waddled, his pants now around his ankles, his freshly spanked bottom smarting, over to the corner where the dreaded device rested. Lowering so

that he was bent over, but not kneeling , Kurt opened his mouth and sucked the probe, coating it with spit. Kurt was shocked out of his task by a huge wallop from

the paddle which Blaine know wheeled. Blaine also had a cock ring, and an ice pack. "No" Kurt said, not liking what he knew would happen. "Here, now" Blaine said

pointing to just in front on himself as Kurt had backed away. Kurt wobbled over to Blaine tears in his eyes, "On the bed, legs up" doing as he was told Kurt felt so

exposed and open. "Relax, I want you to remember this is a punishment." Gently Blaine put the ice pack on Kurt's erect penis making him cry out a try and move

away. Once his penis was flaccid Blaine easily slid the cock ring on. "Okay, off you go" he patted Kurt's bottom gently, but it still made it smart awfully. "Loose the

pants" He added, as an after thought.

* * *

Kurt, now only dressed in a shirt and sock shakily walked back to the corner, standing legs apart, he gently lowered himself onto the naughty stool, the probe

sliding into him. Kurt hissed as his sore spanked bum made contact with the sandpaper and wriggled trying to get more comfortable, but this just caused the

sandpaper to scratch more.

* * *

"15 Minuets Kurt" Blaine said, and sat on the bed to keep an eye on his submissive. 15 minuets felt like a lifetime to Kurt as the probe kept him wiggling and his

bum hurting. But eventually Blaine came over and pulled him up off the naughty stool and held him in front of him. "What do you have to say?" He questioned,

wiping a tear away. "I'm sorry sir for my behaviour and swearing, thank you for spanking me and punishing me." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, "You are welcome,

I will always punish you when you need it. You are forgiven". Kurt smiled and hugged his boyfriend. "I love you" He whispered, Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair, "I love

you too."

**Please review, if you have any requests tell me! **


End file.
